


Are You Okay With That?

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a specific way I see the mirror verse, M/M, just some fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Did friends hunt down enemies and make sure everyone knew that if they touched the Kirk kid they’d have hell to pay in the form of Doctor McCoy?Pride Prompts Day Three: Affirmation





	Are You Okay With That?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this installment of these[Pride Prompts](https://scarscarchurro.tumblr.com/post/174452755026/cutequeerpositivity-the-2018-pride-prompt) I'm doing!

They were sharing another tray of hardly edible Fleet food. 

Jim was allowing the warm feeling of content wash over him as he forked several bites into his mouth. Sawbones was amazing for always letting Jim steal food from his tray. Even though both parties were okay with sharing the mass off… whatever the Empire tossed out.

People often poisoned Jim’s food and Sawbones was an amazing friend-

Jim’s fork stilled halfway to his mouth the full bite falling onto the table as he blankly stared ahead at his blue eyed companion.

Sawbones had narrowed his eyes and pointed a fork at the chunk of whatever the lumpy mass was. “What in Cesar’s name made you stop eating?”

Jim blinked and inhaled sharply. Was Sawbones his friend? When had that happened?  Was it somewhere between the vomit and PT? Between the bars and shared food off of Sawbones’ tray?

Sawbones’ face softened only a little. Those blue eyes shown with just the smallest hints of tenderness. “Jim, are you okay?”

Jim’s chest tightened. Did friends share their meals? Show tender touch in the worst of nights? Climb into bed just to sleep????

“Jim, you're scaring me,” hissed Sawbones, his hands shot out and gripped at Jim’s hands. “Is it Gary again? Because I can only castrate a guy once.”

Did friends hunt down enemies and make sure everyone knew that if they touched the Kirk kid they’d have hell to pay in the form of Doctor McCoy? 

“Jim-”

“Are we dating?” asked Jim, finally. 

Sawbones blinked and straightened up his back. “... Holy shit we are.”

Jim’s fingers twitched against Sawbones’ and he curled them around the tanner hands. “Are you okay with that?”

Sawbones blinked, stared down at their hands, and then up to Jim’s face. “Yeah, I am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Continue to have a glorious pride month? and remember to be safe!


End file.
